


A Night with a Demon

by emclementine



Series: 12 Days of YOI [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incubus Yuuri, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink, Riding, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."“Summoned you? I didn’t-“ Viktor started, confused. The creature leaned down to place a hand over Viktor’s mouth.“You did. Your body did for you anyway. Here, I’ll help you out since your mind still seems to be asleep. I am an incubus. You know what that is right?” Viktor nodded. “Then you know exactly what I can do for you,” the creature placed a hand on each of his shoulders and hovered above him awaiting his answer."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was not part of the original 12 days I had planned on. I've gone rogue. Please excuse me.
> 
> I also spent the entire day helping my mother bake xmas cookies and very little time writing. So my countdown to xmas is a little off, and I probably won't finish tomorrow, but think of it as a little post-xmas bonus gift? Who needs xmas on xmas anyway we can just keep it going for a few more days right?

            Viktor tossed his coat and scarf onto the rack by his door. He flipped the light on as he heard Makkachin wander over to greet him. Viktor scratched his favorite spots on his chest and side. Practice had been long. Yakov relentlessly demanded perfection from his programs. He couldn’t complain, considering Yakov’s training had brought him five gold medals at the previous Grand Prix Finals. Viktor untied his shoes slowly and walked into his bedroom. The only thing he wanted at that moment was a hot shower. He dropped his dirty clothes into his hamper and entered the attached bathroom. Viktor turned on the shower to let it heat up for a moment before he stepped in. The shower was quick as Viktor wanted nothing more than to lay in his bed. He didn’t bother with pajamas or even underwear. While living alone had its downsides it had upsides too. Clothing was always optional. Viktor wandered out to the front door to make sure it was locked firmly and turned off all the lights on his way back into his bedroom. Makkachin was already fast asleep on the couch. He closed his door and crawled into bed under the blanket. His eyes drooped closed. The quiet darkness of the room lulled him slowly to sleep.

            Viktor was pulled out of his deep sleep by a weight on his hips. He tried to roll over, but the weight kept him pinned. “Makkachin, get off me,” he grumbled without opening his eyes. The weight still didn’t move. He reached down blindly to push him off, but rather than fur he was met with an expanse of naked skin. Viktor pulled his hand back and jerked wide awake. The weight on his lap chuckled in amusement. Viktor stretched enough to reach the lamp on his bedside table and turned it on. The low light revealed a young-looking man sitting on his lap. Viktor froze. Not just a man, but a very naked man sat on his lap. “Vampir!” Viktor pointed accusingly. The man looked affronted.

            “Ugh, you don’t really think I’m one of those leeches, do you?” the man asked. Viktor looked more closely at the man. He had short, dark hair and brown, near black, eyes. He had thick thighs and…was noticeably aroused. Then Viktor saw something twitch behind the man. A thin, arrow-tipped tail flicked wickedly behind the man. It reminded Viktor of a cat who caught a canary. “How about I give you a hint. You seem a little lonely, Viktor,” the not so human man purred.

            “How do you know my name?” Viktor questioned.

            “How would I not know the name of the man that summoned me?”

            “Summoned you? I didn’t-“ Viktor started, confused. The creature leaned down to place a hand over Viktor’s mouth.

            “You did. Your body did for you anyway. Here, I’ll help you out since your mind still seems to be asleep. I am an incubus. You know what that is right?” Viktor nodded. “Then you know exactly what I can do for you,” the creature placed a hand on each of his shoulders and hovered above him awaiting his answer.

            “You-“

            “Yuuri. You may call me Yuuri,” the incubus offered.

            “Yuuri,” Viktor paused to gather his thoughts, “let me make sure I have this correct. You are offering to have sex with me,” Yuuri nodded, “in exchange for…” he trailed off. Yuuri smiled.

            “Ah, you humans and your skepticism. I may be a demon, but I am not cruel or ruthless. And I only kill people that threaten my own life,” he ran a talon tipped finger down Viktor’s bare chest. A thin, red line raised up along the path he mapped. Viktor shivered at the touch. “All I ask in return is a little sustenance.” Viktor quirked an eyebrow at Yuuri. “In colloquial human terms ‘cum’,” Yuuri explained. Viktor’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. Viktor suddenly became hyper-aware of the fact that they were both completely naked, only separated by the one blanket. Yuuri smiled deviously and ground his hips slowly against Viktor’s. Viktor felt his body begin to react to Yuuri’s presence as the shock wore off. It had been quite some time since he had been with someone sexually. Training for competitions didn’t allow him much free time. There was a gorgeous man, incubus, sitting in his lap offering him what would likely be some of the best sex of his life. The question was, did he trust the demon. Perhaps he could blame it on his lack of proper sleep and still not being entirely awake, but Viktor decided to live a little. He slid his hands from Yuuri’s knees up to his hips, resting them there. Yuuri gave him a satisfied smile. He dipped down until their lips touched just a hair. “Shall I take that as a ‘yes’?” Yuuri asked.

            “Yes,” Viktor confirmed.

            “Mmm, good, I’ve been dying to get my hands on you,” Yuuri sighed before he connected their lips. The kiss was surprisingly gentle at first. Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hips more tightly before moving his hands to cup his ass. Yuuri moaned encouragingly into his mouth. Viktor used his grip on Yuuri to hump and grind against him. Yuuri met every movement of Viktor’s with one of his own. The blanket rubbed roughly against them. Soon Yuuri withdrew to rip the blanket off and throw it on the floor. Viktor whined when Yuuri brought his hips back down to rub against Viktor’s bare erection. The skin to skin contact was overwhelming. Yuuri radiated an intoxicating heat. They continued to rut against each other vigorously. Viktor felt drunk on the pleasure running through his veins. It was as if he was shrouded in a fog of lust. The world felt muted, but Yuuri was a beacon in the dim room. Every panting breath in his ear, every touch like fireworks under his skin drove Viktor deeper into arousal. Yuuri kissed and licked down Viktor’s jaw to his neck. Yuuri immediately found the sensitive spot along the tendon on the side of his neck. Viktor moaned loudly and bucked harshly against Yuuri. Yuuri smiled against his skin and sucked a hickey into the spot before placing a matching one on the other side of his neck. He interlaced their fingers and pinned Viktor’s hands above his head. Yuuri lifted his hips so that their hands were the only connected parts of their bodies. “What do you want, Viktor? What do you desire?” Yuuri’s eyes flashed red and his tail flicked excitedly behind him. Viktor tried to arch his back, to bring Yuuri back into contact with him. All he could think about was more. More touching. More contact. More pleasure. More Yuuri. He whined. “Use your words.”

            “Please, Yuuri,” Viktor pleaded. Yuuri nuzzled his nose lightly against Viktor’s in a small reward for his progress.

            “Please what? You need to be more specific if you want something. Be a good boy and ask me properly and I might give it to you,” Yuuri instructed. Viktor felt desperate. He needed Yuuri to touch him so badly it was all consuming. Viktor felt pliant under Yuuri’s hands.

            “Please, Yuuri. Touch me. Fuck me. Anything. Please, I need you,” Viktor begged. Yuuri smiled down at him and silenced him with a firm kiss. Viktor commanded audiences while on the ice, but Viktor at Yuuri’s mercy was a sight to behold. His body was flushed and his hair disheveled in a silver halo around his head. He looked like an angel beneath the demon. Yuuri looked down their bodies at Viktor’s cock dripping precum onto his stomach. He licked his lips at the thought of the meal he had laid out before him. Yuuri dragged the tip of his tail up the inside of Viktor’s thigh causing the man beneath him to twitch and shiver. He wrapped it tightly around the base of Viktor’s cock causing his breath to hitch.

            “You are not allowed to cum until I give you permission. Understood?” Viktor nodded, his eyes glazed over with lust for the creature above him. Yuuri used his tail to angle Viktor’s erection toward his hole.

            “Wait, don’t we need to-“ Yuuri popped the head inside of him. Viktor groaned at the tight, wet warmth that surrounded the tip of his cock.

            “What kind of incubus would I be if I couldn’t take a cock without a bottle of lube and a little fingering. My body is far better than a mortal’s. I was made for this.” He slid further down on Viktor until he was buried completely inside. Yuuri closed his eyes and tipped his head back at the satisfyingly full feeling in his lower body. He craved sexual intimacy, his life depended on it, but something about this man quelled the gnawing hunger in his body like no other mortal had. He sighed. Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri’s hands, silently urging him to move. Yuuri pulled his body up slowly. The wet friction caused Viktor’s eyes to roll back in mind-melting pleasure. He was already so close to orgasm it was shocking. Yuuri slammed back down onto Viktor and cried out in pleasure. Viktor groaned between deep gulping breaths. He felt as though he couldn’t get enough oxygen. Yuuri was overloading every one of his nerve endings despite only being in physical contact with parts of his body. Yuuri started a slow, deep pace. On each downward motion he ground firmly against Viktor’s body. His tail remained tight around the base of Viktor’s cock to the point of being nearly painful. Viktor’s heartbeat throbbed in his erection and pulsed against Yuuri’s tail. He began to jerk and shudder from the chills dancing up his spine at the denied release.

            “Yuuri, I need to cum so badly. Please let me,” Viktor begged. His single-minded need took over his thoughts. Yuuri smirked at him.

            “You have to prove how badly you want it.” Yuuri guided their hands to his own hips and left Viktor’s there to touch as he pleased. Viktor sat up immediately. One hand remained on Yuuri’s hips to pull him down more forcefully. The other slid around Yuuri’s cock and stroked lavishly. Viktor concentrated his touches on the head of Yuuri’s cock which pulled breathy moans from the incubus. Yuuri bounced faster in Viktor’s lap and ran his hands down Viktor’s broad back. The muscles underneath his palms twitched with the movements of Viktor’s hands on Yuuri. Yuuri nuzzled into Viktor’s neck as he felt himself rush towards his orgasm. Viktor’s desire was palpable. Viktor was so deep inside of him. His hand was relentless on his cock. The look in his eyes feral enough to rival Yuuri’s as he rutted against him. Yuuri dug his claws into the meat of Viktor’s back to scratch shallow marks up alongside his spine as he came. His high pitched moans a stream of praise. “Good boy. You did so well, Viktor. Just look at the mess I’ve made. That’s how good you made me feel. You want to feel good too, Viktor? Want to cum now? You can. Cum for me, baby,” Yuuri murmured into Viktor’s ear as he unwound his tail. Viktor whimpered at the continued praises. He fucked into Yuuri with animalistic ferocity. When Yuuri lightly traced the pads of his fingers over the fresh scratch marks on Viktor’s back he saw white and filled Yuuri with his cum. Yuuri shivered and sighed deliriously at the feeling of Viktor’s cum inside of him. He felt invigorated. Viktor flopped back down onto the bed and yawned. Yuuri giggled and sat up so Viktor could slide out of him. Yuuri’s laugh was, ironically, heavenly. Every cell in Viktor’s body felt at ease and there was a tingling warmth in his chest. Yuuri nuzzled Viktor’s cheek with his nose affectionately. Ordinarily it took several feedings for Yuuri to feel that full, but after Viktor, Yuuri doubted he would need to feed for some time afterwards. Yuuri picked up a shirt off the floor and wiped off Viktor’s hand and stomach. He spread the blanket back over him and turned out the light. Yuuri placed a soft kiss on Viktor’s forehead as he drifted off. A faint red glow caught Yuuri’s attention. He looked down and noticed a mark on Viktor’s chest that had not been there before. It was something akin to a snowflake, but the lines were created by bolts of lightning. The red glow coming from his own chest told him that he sported a matching mark without having to look. Viktor startled Yuuri out of his thoughts with an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

            “Stay,” Viktor rasped sleepily without opening his eyes. Yuuri shook his head with a small smile and settled against Viktor’s chest. Little did Viktor know, Yuuri had no plans of ever leaving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates even when one of them is an incubus. They're destined to be together.  
> Let me know what you think of this one.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
